


Pillow Talk

by Azellma



Series: Chains Anthology [1]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Chains one-shot, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 11:00:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13611963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azellma/pseuds/Azellma
Summary: Part of a series of spin-off one-shots of "The Chains that Bind" from SS's perspective. Short and sweet, takes place sometime between "Songs" and "Gift". Won't make a lot of sense if you haven't read the main fic.





	Pillow Talk

“I think I like him,” she confessed.  
  
They were sprawled naked on his bed, her head on his chest, his fingers tangled in her hair. She loved these moments, when he was stripped of all the accoutrements of Hancock and he was just _John,_ and they didn’t know or care what time of day it was or what was going on outside their door. It was just _them_ , her and him, and they could talk about anything in the world. Nate or Shaun or his parents, the brother she missed, the girl he’d never really said goodbye to, the world as it was and the world as it should be. The words of love he sometimes had trouble expressing, outside this room. The futures they’d have together, if everything was different.  
  
“’Course you like him," he said. "You like _everyone._ ”  
  
“I do not.” She rolled onto her stomach, smiling to herself as she traced a finger along one of his scars. “Anyway, I mean I _like_ him.”  
  
“I thought you knew that already.”  
  
“Maybe _you_ knew that already.”  
  
It had surprised her, once, to learn how much he actually picked up on. He was a lot smarter than he knew, than he had any right to be. Nothing happened within his sphere of influence without his knowledge. He took in everything, weighed the danger, made a thousand little decisions every moment about what to do and how to do it. She’d wondered, once or twice, whether he took those mentats just for the high or to keep himself sharp. To stay watchful, to stay safe.  
  
“You said you were gonna. That he freaked out and he needed a person, and you were just the gal for the job.”  
  
“Sure, but I thought maybe it was just… misplaced maternal instinct, or something.”  
  
“I _love_ your maternal instinct.” He rubbed his thumb along her cheekbone.  
  
“I know you do.” She caught his hand, and kissed the inside of his wrist. “You know what I mean, though. You see someone hurting and want to be there for them. That doesn’t necessarily mean it’ll work out that way.” She chewed on her bottom lip. “But I think I _do_ like him, now I know him a bit better. He’s all… serious. Hard. Plus there’s that ass.”  
  
He chuckled. “Yeah, I seen you, checking out that ass.”  
  
“Well, you always wear that coat! How’s a girl supposed to get her ass quotient?”  
  
A grin stretched across his face. “You want to invite him to play?”  
  
“ _God,_ you’re amazing. You know that?” She smiled at him, but shook her head. “This is one situation, light of my life, where what I _want_ just isn’t in the cards.”  
  
“Why not?”  
  
“Because he has to do everything I say. Even when I’m not actually giving him an order, I worry that he’s just doing shit because I’m asking him to and not because he actually wants to do it. He’s… you know. He’s _in my power_. It’d be downright abusive to ask him to do anything sexual.”  
  
“He can say no.”  
  
“Yeah, but I — I just — I don’t trust that he _would._ I don’t want to find out later that he secretly hated every minute and I’d inadvertently _raped_ the guy.”  
  
John winced. “Eesh. All right, new plan. _I_ do the askin’.”  
  
She laughed. “Love, he’d turn you down flat.”  
  
“He would _not_. _No one_ turns _me_ down flat.”  
  
“There’s always a first time, gorgeous.”  
  
His face softened, and he stroked her temple. “You want to bring him into the fold, huh? Spread the love?”  
  
“A little. It gets lonely on the road, without you around. I know you have responsibilities here,” she said, before he could speak. “I’d never take you away from Goodneighbor. Not for keeps.”  
  
“And I can’t keep my Sunshine chained to one place.” He gave her one of those smiles she cherished, soft and doting and just a little bit sad. “If you can make it work, you got my support.”  
  
She smiled at him. “And I love you for it. I’m the luckiest damn girl in the Commonwealth. But honestly, I don’t think it’ll be an issue. I don’t think he even likes me.” She rolled her eyes at herself, and blew at a stray lock of hair that had fallen across her face. “Not like _that_ , anyway.”  
  
“Well that’s just bull. What’s not to like? My Sunshine’s the best thing to ever happen to this dump.”  
  
“That would be _you_ ,” she said, grinning. “You’ve done a lot more good here than I ever could.”  
  
He pushed himself up on his elbows, protest written all over his face, and she pressed a kiss against his belly.  
  
“John,” she said. “Darling. You know you have.”  
  
He sighed, and flopped back onto the pillows. “Yeah, yeah.”  
  
She kissed a little lower, and he lifted his head, smirking at her.  
  
“Again? Insatiable. See, this is why we gotta get that tall fucker to play around with us. Takes more than one man to keep _you_ satisfied.”  
  
She grinned at him. “Hey, I’ve flirted a few times, just for fun. He always makes a thundercloud face and comes up with an excuse to go somewhere else. It makes him uncomfortable. So looks like I’m celibate whenever you’re not around.”  
  
“And it’s a damn shame.” She could feel his eyes on her, as she kissed her way down towards his cock, and he made that little growling sound at the back of his throat that gave her goosebumps. “It just ain’t right, that a woman like you could be left wanting.”  
  
“I can’t even touch myself, when I’m on the road with someone else. Especially Charon. The man doesn’t sleep. How’s a girl supposed to get off?”  
  
“Maybe you should give him a show.”  
  
He gave her one of those grins that was almost predatory, and she bit her lip.  
  
“Oh, I’m fucking tempted. I’m _really_ tempted. You’re a bad man, John Hancock. Putting ideas in a girl’s head. As if it wasn’t hard enough to be out there in the wilderness all horny and unsatisfied…”  
  
“You’ll have to take me along, sometime soon.” She closed her lips over the head of his cock, and heard the breath catch in his throat. “Jesus _Christ_ , Sunshine.”  
  
She sucked him until he was rock hard in her mouth, his hands fisting in the sheets, and then lifted her head, smirking and wiping saliva from her lips.  
  
“I _would_ like it if you two could know each other better,” she admitted.  
  
“We have to have this conversation now?” He groaned, his head falling back.  
  
“Admit it, you’re curious about him,” she said as she stroked him.  
  
“Well sure I am, fucker’s watching my girl while she sleeps, it’d be nice to know he weren’t just doing it because of a fucking piece of paper. But we can talk about it _later_.” He reached down for her, grabbing a fistful of her hair and tugging gently. “Come here, beautiful. I wanna taste that hot snatch.”  
  
She let him pull her close, and smiled to herself. He was right. It could wait.  
  


 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Buhhhhh I wrote this in like an hour so maybe I'll come back in a month and edit the shit out of it. I just kinda liked it so here it is. 
> 
> Spent some time thinking about what Hancock would call female genitalia when he's in a happy-warm-affectionate sort of mood. Settled on "snatch". ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
